paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Boo96
Benvenuto Ciao Boo96, benvenuto su PaperPedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Personaggi-infobox. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti!! * Per ora l'importante è fare molti articoli, anche piuttosto corti. Poi verranno approfonditi più avanti. Se crei un articolo corto, per favore aggiungi all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Ti consiglio, se non l'hai già fatto, di impostare "Monobook" come stile per questa enciclopedia per sfruttare al meglio la grafica di PaperPedia. Per farlo clicca su "Altro", "Preferenza", "Stili" seleziona "Monobook" e conferma l'azione. Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Paolino Paperino (Discussione) 20:09, 11 dic 2011 Discussioni :Ciao. Ho visto e apprezzato il tuo template. Scusa la mia assenza sulla wiki, ma sono state giornate molto dure a scuola... Dalla prossima settimana dovrei esserci con più frequenza e potremo discutere meglio. Noto che sei di Torino, io invece sono di Cuneo ;-) :Ci sentiamo, ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 22:08, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie per il complimento :) Si ho visto che non c'era molta gente e ho deciso di dare una mano :D Sto rivisitando le sezioni dei personaggi così posso aggiungere i nuovi template e continuare con la creazione delle pagine, per ora mi concentro sull'allargare i personaggi dell'albero genealogico! Ah cuneo! Siamo vicini :) :Boo96 22:16, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ma sei di Torino città proprio o della provincia? Comunque grazie ancora. Cambio solo il colore del template personaggio, blu credo si intoni meglio! ;-) ::Ah, rispondi nella mia pagina di discussioni, così mi viene notificato il nuovo messaggio e siamo sicuri che lo legga :) --Paolino Paperino quack! 13:15, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Grazie dei template, credo che vadano più che bene. Per la pagina principale sono bene accetti i suggerimenti. Facciamo una cosa: prenditi la sorgente della pagina, copiala nella tua sand-box e fai tutte le modifiche che ritieni opportune. Poi, quando l'hai ultimata, se andrà meglio dell'attuale, la userò come nuova home. ;-) Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:31, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) :La tue pagina della sandbox è una pagina tipo: Utente:Boo96/Sandbox oppure Utente:Boo96/Pagina_principale. Cioè una qualsiasi pagina creata nel tuo "spazio utente". Basta che scrivi Utente:Boo96/..... e al posto dei puntini metti ciò che vuoi. Riguardo allo scarso contenuto di molte pagine, è stata una decisione presa agli inizi, avevamo pensato di creare le voci basilari e, una volta create tutte, ampliarle con calma. Ora credo sia il momento di farlo. ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:49, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ti ringrazio del tuo lavoro. Oggi credevo di essere un pò più presente, ma ci non sono riuscito. Domani credo di esserci nuovamente poco...forse mercoledì riuscirò a ritagliare un pò di tempo. Scusami. Ora devo andare. Grazie ancora, ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:02, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao. Hai notato che nel template personaggi, alla voce "Parenti stretti", nell'elenco puntato, il primo rimane sempre come asterisco e non quadratino? Come si può risolvere? --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:59, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ho visto che hai cambiato le scritte che, in effetti, sarebbe ora di aggiornare e questo lo farò sicuramente. Ho provato a osservarla come pagina principale, però non mi convince pienamente: le vari sezioni non rimangono così tanto centrate come credevo... Ma le tabelle che ci sono attualmente non vanno bene, secondo te? :Comunque oggi sono passato al tema di Wikia, mentre prima usavo il Monobook (il tema base che c'era su Wikipedia fino all'anno scorso): mi si è scentrato tutto... Per esempio la stella gialla della bacheca in alto a destro nelle voci (es. Paperino) su Monobook era in linea col testo e non si sovrapponeva alle altre tabelle come succede con questo stile... dovrò risolvere per quanto mi è possibile... Che tu sappia, è possibile aumentare la larghezza delle pagine? Paolino Paperino quack! 19:11, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) :Le critiche sono sempre costruttive.... oggi vedrò allora di sistemarla. ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:05, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) C'ho messo un pò di mio, ma cosa ne dici della nuova pagina principale? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:20, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) Bè la maggior parte del lavoro è opera tua ;-) Comunque ho messo il box centrato perchè così mi sembrava fosse più in vista.. Così in questo modo la colonna sinistra e destra finiscono della stessa lunghezza (per questo motivo non ho messo l'immagine per la voce della bacheca) e ci sta bene la riga degli Affiliati. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:03, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Bene :) Riguardo a Paper bat, mi sembrava fosse già stata scritta quella voce quando avevo visto che avevi creato la pagina, ma non avevo controllato. Ho integrato il tuo testo con ciò che era già scritto e ho messo un redirect da Paperbat a Paper Bat. Ciao a più tardi Paolino Paperino quack! 14:06, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Volevo avvisarti che sto finendo le pagine della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Sono forse riuscito a scaricarla interamente in .pdf e, se è possibile, provo a inserirla nella wiki. ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:33, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho bisogno di rileggermi qualche capitolo della Saga, così posso poi fare i riassunti che rimangono. Purtroppo c'erano alcuni utenti, ma ci siamo persi. Ho anche inviato la richiesta per lo Spoothlight, ma non ho ancora ricevuto risposta... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:34, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) : Guarda la pagina di Paperino: ora va meglio? Ho spostato la stella della bacheca e il lucchetto in alto. Paolino Paperino quack! 18:40, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) L'ho notato anche io...però quando ho provato a guardare la pagina usando Internet Exprorer apparivano le scritte e ho pensato fosse solo un problema momentaneo del mio browser...ma visto che capita anche a te, proverò a vedere cosa si può fare. Paolino Paperino quack! 18:54, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Firefox for ever :-D Comunque mi sa che non so proprio risolvere nè il problema dell'asterisco, nè il problema della stella e del lucchetto :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 19:34, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho inserito i due file pdf del capitolo 00 (Decini_e_destini/pdf). Non si può fare in modo che i pdf si aprano nella voce, vero? Comunque hai visto che bella versione ho trovato? Le immagini sono nitidissime... una miniera d'oro *.* Paolino Paperino quack! 21:03, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao. Sì, ieri sera ho caricato solo quelli perchè ero di fretta, oggi carico anche gli altri. Purtroppo ci vorrà un pò perchè sono abbastanza pesanti... Paolino Paperino quack! 11:42, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, grazie ;-) Io sto finendo di caricare il caw-boy delle Terre Maledette. Poi devo andare. Prosegueo dopo. Paolino Paperino quack! 12:38, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ciao...oggi ho diviso tutti i pdf della Saga in modo che potessero essere abbastanza piccoli da essere caricati. In questo momento sto provvedendo all'upload, ma è un processo lungo e sta rallentando tantissimo la mia connessione...per cui non posso far nient'altro, anche perchè ora sto andando via. Se tutto va bene nel frattenpo dovrebbero caricarsi Il re di Copper Hill (1 e 2), il nuovo proprietario del castello de' Paperoni (2) e il vigilante di Pizen Bluff (2 e 3). Se hai voglia e tempo puoi inserirli nelle rispettive pagine della saga (un pò come abbiamo fatto per "Decini e Destini")? Grazie, ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 14:42, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Bene ;-) Io quando avrò ultimato l'inserimento della saga, cercherò nuove immagini da inserire. Don Rosa è stratosferico, ci sono delle tavole doppie stupende a dir poco (ma che dico? TUTTA la saga è stupenda).... Paolino Paperino quack! 16:53, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sì, anche a me. Purtroppo alle volte si leggono su Topolino storie con degli scempi enormi.... :D Paolino Paperino quack! 13:05, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Già sono d'accordo sul fatto delle apparizioni di parenti mai esistiti! Ce ne sono tanti (e ben più caratteristici) da inserire, che nessuno usa mai... In effetti dovrebbero tutti essere morti, però sinceramente va bene così, è un pò come si fosse fermato il tempo :) Dicono che non mettono i genitori perchè urterebbero la sensibilità dei bambini, ma secondo me sarebbe bellissimo poter vedere una storia di Paperino con Quackmore e Ortensia! Non penso che, con tutte le porcherie che si vedono in tv, questo possa urtare i bambini! Anzi.... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:50, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Sì ho fatto qualche modifica che mi è venuta in mente... ora metto i pdf nelle pagine della saga. Cosa dici, le immagini delle Gallery si possono togliere? Tanto non credo servano a molto se c'è addirittura l'intero capitolo inserito :) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:02, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Buona idea! Credo che una delle prossime mosse sia quella appunto di rimpolpare la categoria STORIE. Direi di mettere per adesso il riassunto di quelle più importanti. Poi se troviamo i .pdf da inserire, meglio ancora! Paolino Paperino quack! 19:07, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato un template per i pdf. Spero che si veda abbastanza...se hai delle migliorie da apportare, fai pure liberamente. Ok. Io ho provveduto a inserire quando potevo i .pdf. Domani devo fare ancora i riassunti dei capitoli vuoti e poi la Saga può dirsi conclusa. :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:18, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto, grazie. Presto ti aiuterò anche io. Intanto ho trovato la storia "His Magesty McDuck" di Don Rosa dove si racconta della fondazione di Paperopoli e DrakeBurg. Peccato sia in inglese. Comunque è ben scannerizzata e possiamo ricavarne delle immagini nitide da inserire nelle voci, se ti servono. Ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 19:09, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Ti riferisci a duckman.pettho.com, vero? Le immagini che sto caricando sono proprio quelle a cui il sito da riferimento. Però mi sembra che queste si vedano meglio. Poi fai tu ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Sì, è molto completo. Peccato sia solo in inglese.... Paolino Paperino quack! 15:27, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Neanche per me se è per questo... però se fosse in italiano sarebbe semplicemente più di immediata comprensione...Paolino Paperino quack! 18:00, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Tolto il redirect ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 12:03, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Dato il tuo impegno, ho pensato che sia più che doveroso nominarti amministratore. Sei d'accordo? ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:39, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig. Amministratore, mi serve un parere: ho modificato leggermente la pagina principale, per inserire in primo piano le news. Cosa ne dici? Può andare o era meglio prima? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:14, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Concordo. Domani le aggiorno. Se hai dei consigli da darmi, scrivimeli pure in discussione (nella mia o in quella della pagina principale). :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:32, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Se hai un pò di tempo per parlare, sono in chat. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:15, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, se sei connesso, ti aspetto in chat ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:35, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Stavamo parlando del menù, se vuoi continuare il discorso sono in chat :) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:57, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) 300 voci! ''Paolino Paperino quack! 11:00, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Risposto in chat ;-) Ciao, ben tornato! Scusa, non ero al pc! Ci sentiamo domani Paolino Paperino quack! 22:20, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Mi fa piacere che tu sia tornato, perchè mentre non c'eri, sono successe alcune cose. Cercherò di aggiornarti :-) *Notizia di servizio: ho pensato ad un nuovo modo di strutturare le voci per i personaggi. Ho preparato il Template:Scheda personaggio, che è già pienamente operativo nelle voci Paperino e Paperon de' Paperoni. Avrei voluto aspettare te, per sentire la tua opinione, ma non sapendo quando fossi tornato, ho preferito farlo. *Notizia di community: giovedì eravamo ben in 7 in chat! Caso fortunato, che non si è più ripetuto, anche perchè in questi giorni ci sono stato saltuariamente. Anche oggi non ci sarò molto, se ti connetti, stai un pò in chat magari, per chiaccherare con i nuovi utenti (sperando si connettino). *Notizie di blog: qui trovi un sondaggio che ho fatto, che ha riscosso buon successo in termini di commenti. Dacci un'occhiata, se hai tempo :-) *Notizia di servizio 2: ieri ho attivato un bot: Utente:PaperBot. Lo sto usando per azioni ripetitive, quali la correzione delle ''E' ''in ''É o dei perchè in perché. Inoltre può essere usato anche per aggiungere determinate categorie pagine selezionate o template ad inizio (o fine) pagina. Non è proprio un bot, è un AWB (Auto Wiki Browser, o qualcosa del genere). In sostanza permette di accedere alla wiki e di fare le modifiche (volendo anche manualmente), oppure impostare le modifiche da fare e fargliele fare automaticamente, anche se è sempre necessaria una conferma prima di salvare ogni pagina (ma se non altro questo impedisce al bot di fare casini). Credo sia tutto. Le altre cose le puoi vedere nelle Attività. Se mi viene in mente altro, te lo faccio sapere. Ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 09:02, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Ben tornato Boo96 sono contento che tu sia tornato, si e' sentita la tua mancanza, ciao e un saltuto da [[Discussioni utente:Dariosupersonic|'Dariosupersonic']] 13:54, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, sono tornato ora. Grazie del lavoro per oggi. Da adesso dovrei esserci più o meno sempre in chat. Così se torni, ci sentiamo. Concordo su ciò che hai detto, Paperino e Paperone sono quasi perfetti, ora bisogna occuparsi degli altri. E direi anche che si possa mettere la cover nelle storie, anche se io non l'ho fatto, perchè mi sembrava che verticale non stesso troppo bene.... Comunque ne parliamo. Ciao :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 16:40, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) uq Scusa, mi becchi sempre quando non sono al pc :D Domani pomeriggio dovrei esserci con regolarità! Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 21:01, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Io sono sempre in chat :D .... Paolino Paperino quack! 14:02, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ho visto le tue prove di pagina principale. Devo dire che non sono così malvagie. Ho idea di conservare alcuni elementi della pagina attuale e aggiungerne alcuni della tua idea. Domani ci lavoro un pò su e poi vediamo cosa ne pensi :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 22:23, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Ma ti fa così tanto schifo questa pagina principale? Paolino Paperino quack! 17:02, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Volevo solo farti presente tre cose, di cui forse non ti avevo informato: *Ricordati di utilizzare il Template:Scheda personaggio anche nelle Gallerie del personaggio e nelle storie. *Inserisci nelle Gallerie la Categoria:Gallerie e nelle storie la Categoria:Apparizioni (la categoria Storie non va messa). *Non categorizzare con Categoria:Storie online le storie che non sono disponibili online. Tra l'altro ho cancellato la categoria "Paperinik contro tutti" perchè non mi sembra molto utile, almeno fin chè non avremo le storie disponibili online. ;-) Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 11:54, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Aspetta a inserire ovunque quel template....per tre motivi: #Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato #E' troppo lungo #Facciamo molto prima a inserirlo usando il bot. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:13, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ti ringrazio per l'ottimo lavoro. Purtroppo anche io fino alle 18-19 non sarò presente, comunque provvederò a far inserire il template. Ciao! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:07, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per l'aggiornamento delle linee guida. Ricordati solo una cosa: quando scrivi una categoria nella pagina, non scrivere così: Personaggi, ma Personaggi, altrimenti wikia interpreterà il tuo comando come l'aggiunta di una categoria alla pagina e non un interwiki. Ciao :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:51, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Si, Scusa che sbadato, ero andato alla pagina di Paperone per modificarla, avevo in mente una nuova sezione, ma ho considerato questa modifica inutile e cosi' sono tornato indietro con le freccette e per sbaglio ho tolto la modifica che avevi fatto, scusa non succedere piu' parola d'onore, Grazie per la modifica alla mia pagina utente 08:51, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ciao Boo! Puoi venire in chat un secondo? Grazie! --Jeorge Vieni in chat... Ciao. Sto pensando ad un template per la pagina principale con cui linkare PaperPedia risposte. Ho iniziato con la creazione del template ( Template:Pagina_principale/Domande ). Vedi tu se vuoi modificarlo/abbellirlo ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:46, gen 27, 2012 (UTC) Certo, assolutamente. Volevo sempre chiederglielo anche io ;-) Finchè si tratta di pubblicizzare, fallo pure liberamente! ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:26, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo! Ti ha risposto Everett? Se sei ancora connesso, sono in chat! Paolino Paperino quack! 22:58, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) Direi che ora funziona tutto a meraviglia! Grande Leviathan! :-D Paolino Paperino quack! 22:41, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Io sì. Il bottone condividi si apre automaticamente durante il caricamento della voce. Hai provato a svuotare la cache? Paolino Paperino quack! 08:18, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah, oggi sono a casa anche io, mi trovi in chat :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 08:23, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:30, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, situazione Disney Leauge? Paolino Paperino quack! 22:54, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Io ho una versione più grande delle immagini che hai appena caricata che cosa faccio le carico? 18:39, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Sono titubante sull'utilità della Categoria:Luoghi di Carl Barks, come quella di Categoria:Personaggi di Carl Barks. Anche perchè se lo facciamo per Barks poi, per uniformità, dobbiamo farlo per tutti gli altri autori. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:09, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Se la reputi una buona idea ok....comunque categorizzerei la categoria Personaggi di Carl Bark anche come sottocategoria di Categoria:Personaggi. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:20, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusami arrivo solo ora da una giornataccia a scuola. Ho visto che Lev ha risposto. Hai provato ad aggiungere la tab? Funziona? Ah , Everett ti ha risposto alla fine? Paolino Paperino quack! 15:18, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Vieni un secondo in chat? Devo chiederti una cosa! Wikia pare essere molto rallentata. Prima non si vedeva nemmeno il pulsante "mi piace" in condividi....sarà per quello che le immagini non si vedono.... Paolino Paperino quack! 16:31, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Scusa sono tornato solo ora. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:47, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Io vado, ciao a domani! Paolino Paperino quack! 20:55, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ne sono stato avvisato io ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:42, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Risposta Ok! Pensavo solo che fosse meglio avere già tutti i personaggi con lo stesso "template" =) e praticamente sono uguali, in realtà per il codice di Wikia sarebbe più corretto inserire . Comunque non mi pare di aver corretto quello... Al massimo l'ho integrato tra altre correzioni! =) 19:44, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Dove lo mettiamo? :D :D Paolino Paperino quack! 15:14, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Io vado! Ciao a domani! Paolino Paperino quack! 21:22, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Beh tutto normale direi. Purtroppo neanche io ci sono stato molto in questi giorni :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 19:07, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Purtroppo per l'immagine non ho potuto fare altrimenti e ti spiego il perchè: per gli spotlight è richiesta una dimensione ben precisa e tutte le immagini che avevo io non soddisfavano i requisiti (nemmeno se ridimensionati). L'unica che non si deformava ridimensionandola è quella attuale. Purtroppo, però, rimpicciolendola con paint non è rimasta molto nitida e mi spiace. Possiamo magari cercare qualcos'altro per il prossimo mese. Come scritta ho scelto quella perchè si tratta di una citazione -peraltro molto famosa- di Walt Disney, che riassume quella che è stata la sua vita, all'insegna dell'immaginazione. Avrei sì potuto scrivere "L'enciclopedia libera sul mondo Disney", ma guardando gli altri spotlight mi sono reso conto che nessuno usa una dicitura di quel genere per descrivere la propria wiki. --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:57, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ma magari scegliamo una serie di immagini e le votiamo tutte assieme, così ne mettiamo una proprio bella! Paolino Paperino quack! 11:05, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, nella pagina degli evroniani hai aggiunto la Galleria. Ma quella che io avevo creata con il nome Caste la dovevo completare mettendo anche i generali e tutte le altre caste. 20:22, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Da ora ci sono --tusaidove-- per una mezzoretta! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:54, feb 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo!!!, hai visto? siamo sulla rete di wikia!!! XD 17:39, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Ciao! Per favore, leggeresti qui? http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/PaperPedia:Bar/PaperPedia/Discussione:Chiedo_aiuto... Grazie! Carlo^^ Ciao, quando riesci puoi mettermi admin della Wiki Risposte? Carlo ha provato ma non può farlo lui siccome non è burocrate! Grazie e buona fortuna per tutto! 22:09, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Grazie! A presto! =) 14:23, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Sommo Boo, colui che ha superato il sommo Paolino, con 2000 punti... non male, finalmente un' avversario quasi al mio livello! Ah ah ah ah! Scherzi a parte piacere! Mi chiamo Riccardo, ma qui (e dovunque nella rete) sono conoscuto come il peggiore dei vostri incubi (o quasi)... IL FANTASMA!!! MAUH-AH-AH!!! Anch' io in questi giorni ho lavorato poco... (Causa scuola, ovviamente, sempre tra i piedi la maledetta!) ma rimedierò! Appena ho tempo vedrò di impegnarmi sul serio! Ci si sente, e grazie del caloroso benvenuto! Il Fantasma. Scusa per il ritardo, ma ci ho fatto caso solo ora. Condoglianze per la classifica. Il Fantasma della Cattedrale 15:52, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Visto che sei tornato, dai un'occhiata qui: Forum:1^ riunione di PaperPedia ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:15, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusa oggi pomeriggio non ero a casa e ora sto andando via... domani dovrei esserci, almeno al mattino! Scrivimi in discussione se ci sei e se non sono in chat! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:27, ago 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, se non avessi visto, ho inserito la storia Paperino e il mistero degli Incas su PP! In italiano addirittura ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:43, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) :Messaggio circolare: ci sono i risultati della riunione della wiki. Inoltre, sono attive le votazioni per il Premio PaperPedia (più informazioni) e per la Voce della settimana. Aspetto i vostri commenti e voti! ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 14:06, ago 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo! Volevo avvisarti che abbiamo deciso di sostituire tutte le immagini dei personaggi con quelle o di Carl Barks (preferibili) o, nel caso non si trovino, di Don Rosa, quindi non sostituirle. Se vuoi maggiorni informazioni, chiedi a Paolino. Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 12:44, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sì, ci siamo resi conto che sarebbe meglio mettere come immagine del template personaggi (se possibile) un disegno dell'autore del personaggio stesso (o quello che ne ha fatto un più largo uso, come Paperino-Carl Barks). :A tal proposito, l'immagine vecchia di Paperino mi piaceva, quella attuale un pò meno. Sto cercando una sostituta: cosa ne dite di questa? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:18, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Sì direi che sia meglio mettere già i 250px di default...comunque ora ci sono in chat :) Paolino Paperino quack! 14:22, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Oki^^ Sarà bello socializzare un po' Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:59, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo, quando ci becchiamo in chat ne parliamo! Paolino Paperino quack! 16:51, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Scusa ma arrivo solo ora per cause di forza maggiore :D Paolino Paperino quack! 16:03, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, come va? Ci ho fatto caso solo oggi, come mai i titoli "Amministratore", "Fondatore", ecc che appaiono nel profilo sono tornati con la scritta di default? Paolino Paperino quack! 15:21, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah non importa! Neanche io sono stato molto presente... comunque le barre sono ancora sfumate..prova magari a riaggiornare la cache... (o magari sono visibili solo su Firefox)..ad ogni modo prova a darci un'occhiata, se le vedi decidiamo se lasciarle, altrimenti le tolgo (anche perchè non mi sembrano tanto più belle delle tradizionali). Paolino Paperino quack! 21:33, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, volevo avvisarti che io non ci sarò da adesso fino a domani sera. Mi spiace! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:05, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Zi è vero... perdon... vedrò di farmi perdonare ;) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:57, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, non volevo arrecarvi fastidio. Per la grafica, volevo solo renderla più bella, nient'altro. Siccome mi sono accorto che questa Wiki è avanzata in fatto di CSS e altri codici, ho solo chiesto per poter prendere i codici e mettereli nella mia Wiki. Ti faccio notare, però, che nella casella dove dovrebbe esserci scritto "Amministratore" o "Fondatore" il testo è bianco come lo sfondo, quindi non lo si legge a meno che non lo evidenzi. Non sono moderatore e non posso modificare il CSS. Ciao! 13:06, set 16, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Già che ti scrivo ne approfitto per farti TANTI TANTI AUGURI! Poi volevo farti notare, con eccitazione, che su Papersera.net uno hai risposto ad una domanda citando la nostra enciclopedia :D che passi avanti che facciamo! Ahahah Paolino Paperino quack! 12:19, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Tu eri della mariowiki, giusto? Al tempo io ero un visitatore e basta. Saprai di sicuro che è stata trasferita e divisa in due: mariocastle.it/wiki e supermarioitalia. Che ne dici di tornare a contribuire? --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 11:28, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:02, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Mi fa piacere! L'immagine è un'idea di Il Fantasma della Cattedrale, mentre io ho messo il testo :D Paolino Paperino quack! 12:15, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Nuovo paragrafo Ammazza... praticamente Barks non avrebbe potuto fare niente... VIVA l' IGNORANZA!!! :D Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 16:47, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Non vi siete capiti tu e Il Fantasma, credo. Lui si riferiva al template:Pikappa, cioè quello da mette in fondo con l'elenco dei personaggi! Comunque, cosa ne dici del portale? Come posso arricchirlo? Paolino Paperino quack! 17:22, set 21, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo, posso ritornare al template di prima...Però il viola non è che mi appassioni tanto... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:34, set 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, purtroppo ho letto tardi il tuo messaggio. Intanto ti vorrei parlare più dettagliatamente del lavoro di cooperazione tra Picsou, Kome e Duckburg Wiki. Sarò più preciso e specifico in chat (se riesci ad entrare stasera, se no domani) comunque sono stato nominato amministratore di Picsou e Duckburg come prevedeva il "contratto" che avevamo stipulato con Remy e Tightwad. Come forse hai letto, tutti gli amministratori delle wiki interessate possono essere nominati amministratori di ogni wiki, perciò sentiti libero (o se preferisci lo faccio io) di chiedere ai vari fondatori di diventare anche tu amministratore di tutte le enciclopedie di questo macro-progetto. Obbedendo quindi ai patti, ho già provveduto a nominare Remy e Tightwad amministratori di PaperPedia e ho rimosso Axel e Dariosupersonic dai loro ruoli. Hai ragione tu, erano inutili ora come ora; quando poi ritorneranno (semmai lo faranno) se ne parlerà nuovamente. A riguardo degli altri consigli/dubbi che hai espresso nella chat, te ne parlerò poi in forma privata. Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 19:28, set 26, 2012 (UTC) Ma mi vedi in chat? Paolino Paperino quack! 20:03, set 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sto trovando la chat fusa stasera.... ti vedo connesso e attivo, però questa non è la mia impressione :D addirittura ad un certo punto non eri presente in chat (lo vedevo dal box di PaperPedia), ma risultavi ancora connesso...Se non hai letto la mia risposta, ne riparleremo allora domani con più calma. Domani pomeriggio dovrei essere libero, quindi quando sei connesso, se non ci sono, fammi un fischio ;-) Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 20:13, set 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao, scusa ma stasera non sono riuscito ad entrare in chat! Oltre a reciproci interrogatori :D ricordami che dobbiamo discutere una cosa: ci candidiamo come wiki del mese di novembre? Paolino Paperino quack! 21:16, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Ehm scusa se oggi me ne sono andato un pò bruscamente dalla chat! :D Paolino Paperino quack! 17:35, ott 3, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo, tutto bene? Sono in chat se sei connesso! Paolino Paperino quack! 10:24, ott 7, 2012 (UTC)